Last Ones left
by DarthKripple
Summary: The future is bleak only two can save it
1. Snapped from home

The Days are more desperate, long and trying. This is not the future Zordon had Imagined.  
When he selected the five rangers almost 5 years ago he could not have guessed it would go so wrong.Now after five years of planning there was hope, Alpha had completed the trans-dimensional vortex.

"Do you have all the power you need Alpha?" Zordon quizzed."Barely, we could blow up the command center!" Alpha squealed. He pushed a few buttons an muttered. Zordon could only Imagine what weight had been put on this poor robot.

"We have no choice, for the sake of humanity we must try" Zordon knew the risks, but indeed there was no choice, this had to succeed.  
  
Present day, angel grove  
  
Tommy and Jason were at their usual spot in the park. It had been a week of trials for Tommy who was still getting used to his new power. Jason was constantly reassuring him. "How did that exhibition match go?" Tommy asked with a grin. "Great, I picked up an entry into the regionals next week." he chimed. "That's great, man" Tommy smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. Just then a monster and putties appeared.  
  
"Oh great!" Tommy groaned. Jason clasped his shoulder. "you Ready?" he asked in a matter of fact way. "Lets do it" Tommy returned as he reached for his morpher. "It's morphin' time!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Dragonzord!" Tommy called out. "Tyrannosaurus!" called Jason. In a brilliant flash of light the two heroes stood tall in the midst of the villains.The two heroes ran head strong into the fray, no fear whatsoever.  
  
The future 5 years from now  
  
"I've got a lock on them!" Alpha chirped fairly excited. "Good work, start the sequence." Zordon ordered. "Right away Zordon" he flipped several switches and punched several buttons. "Transfer in two minutes. Aye yi yi!" he yelped "Cross your fingers, they are our last hope." Zordon knew those words were true. He still didn't want to believe them  
  
Back in the present  
  
Our heroes find themselves too under matched. "Tommy, stay close, I don't like this." Jason shouted such a leader Tommy thought to himself. "What? you usually like monsters?" Tommy Joked as he nailed some putties. "This is too easy!" Jason shot back. The putties disappeared and there was only Rita's latest creation. "Alright, Jase this guy is mine! seik aiya!" Tommy went into action. He is way cute when he does that Jason joked to himself. Just then, the two boys felt something pull them away from the battle and then it went dark.


	2. The reason, task, and the boy

Power surged through the run down Command Center. "I can't hold them much longer!" Alpha begged, quickly shifting from console to console, pressing several buttons. "Alpha, they are coming through!" Zordon shot off realizing that in the next few moments several months of preparations would either succeed or fail.  
  
Light filled the Command Center as Alpha panicked and sheilded his opitical recievers from over load. "Ugggh, what happened?" Jason said as he realized they were both demorphed as he looked over Tommy for injury. "Where are we? Tommy strained. "Looks Like the Command Center." Jason answered as he soon realized that wasn't exactly true.   
  
Wires lay strewn about as electricity crackled in the air. How this Command Center was still functioning was beyond the both of them. He helped Tommy to his feet. "Welcome rangers!" Zordon announced to a startled Jason and Tommy who instatly spun in his direction.  
  
"You have questions as to where you are, no doubt, observe the veiwing globe." Jason and Tommy did as commanded."Rangers, we have plucked you from your dimension to do battle with the evil here." Zordon was cut off...."Where is here? Tommy asked more than a little confused as Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "About five years from your present day." Zordon said directly realizing the weight he was now placing on their young minds. This will not be easy, they are so young. he thought. "What about our time?!" Jason asked horrified now realizing what he was being told. He quickly washed away those fears, he knew for Tommy he must be strong.   
  
"Do not worry, Your time will be preserved until your return" Zordon said gently, wishing for once, that he could step out of his time warp and comfort his young pupils."I cannot ask you to stay. If it is your wish we shall return you to your time." Zordon continued hoping that his dislike for the later option of return did not show. "First, tell us what happened here." Tommy's thoughts raced, My curiosity will be my downfall! Tommy kicked himself.  
  
"Tommy, before I tell you, you must first promise that no matter what you see you must keep your mind clear." Zordon knew that what he would soon show them, would test Tommy to his core. "In your time Jason you defeated Tommy." Tommy cringed this was hard it had only been a few months since he'd been freed from Rita. "In our time the Green ranger was victorious after goldar killed you, The Power Rangers then leaderless fell one by one. In an atempt to reassemble a team we had a few single rangers that could hold the powers. they protect pockets of humanity through-out the world.   
  
"What happened after we were defeated? I mean shouldn't Rita have destoryed the earth?" His question was more his obvious assumption that this didn't look right at all. "You are correct red ranger, but in our case, leaving us here was for a purpose. Rita knew of my plans to open a demensional vortex, she has called three dark lords here to help her get access to them. If she does, she will be able to gain control of other earths."  
  
"With that kind of power she'll be unbeatable!' Tommy snapped, his eyes fixed on zordon, dark, forceful, and most of all detrimined. "You spoke of three dark lords, who are they?" Jason interupted, wanting to know his enemy. "Before I decide, I need to know everything." He added irritatated. "As you ask, red ranger, so I shall answer. The first dark lord is named, the wizard of deception. He controls the evil green ranger, who is his bodygaurd." Zordon stopped as Tommy dropped to his knees very, shaken. Looking at his power coin he whispered, "Your evil, I must..." he clinched his fist around the coin. Jason knelt down, looked him, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"No, Tommy, you have to know you aren't evil." Zordon remained quiet realizing why it was that the universe needed this red ranger so much. "Tommy, you have to be strong. this won't be easy but I am here." he looked Tommy right in the eyes and smiled "I know you can't beat yourself up just make sure it's the right 'self" he added, hoping Tommy got his lame joke.  
  
"Ok, Zordon, what else?" in a softer voice, picking up Tommy by his shoulders. "The second lord is Scorpina, she makes sure that the last humans are kept in line." "Why not just kill them all?" Tommy spat coldy, looking at the floor. "Because, without humanity here to channel earth's special magic, there is no way to reach it. I'd put it like, they were light bulbs at the end of the circut." He searched for more simplified terms, unable to, he continued.   
  
"The third lord is......" he trailed off. This worried both rangers who asked in unison "Who?" He saw their looks and winced he knew it would be much worse. "Billy, he was brainwashed by dremmel, a mind control monster who now watches, and maintains his hold on him." Zordon said a bit pained as he felt there questions before they were asked. "Why him?" Tommy said in shock. "Because, he'd be the only one that could understand the technology and use it properly" Jason answered still examining Tommy for his feelings. "That is correct Jason, I have brought you two here in the hopes that you would help us stop Rita's plan." He need not ask, the answers were there on their faces.  
  
"I think, I can speak for both of us, when I say, of course." Tommy shot light heartedly which eased Jason's mind a lot. "But, we can't do this alone." Jason said openly. "We'll need any help you can give."   
  
He was fighting, always fighting, get a hold of yourself he thought. as the green ranger struck him and the sparks erupted off his suit "Soon blue ranger, I shall destroy you!' green circled his pray. "Zordon was a fool to trust a child with the blue power coin" blue ranger sat up in a crouch. "Oh yeah? so how come you can't beat me?" He didn't let him answer "The name is Justin, don't ever forget it!"   
  
A weak sounding alarm rang through the command center. "Rangers, observe the viewing globe. Rita's green ranger is attacking the blue ranger you must go to him, imeadiately!" Zordon commanded, knowing the next few minutes would start his five year plan in motion.  
  
He couldn't hold out. Tears welled up in his eyes and the next hit knocked him to the ground. He demorphed laying there, helpless and alone. "Awwww, poor blue ranger got a boo boo?" He laughed sinosterly at the boy,who didn't move. "You, cant stand up to me alone!" Just then, a figure dressed in green stepped in front of the still, terrified Justin. "He isn't alone, and you better get ready to answer to me!" Tommy shot him a cold stare. "Jason, take the kid to safety, I can handle myself." He snickered a bit at his play on words. "You're sure you got this, bro?" He clasped Tommy's shoulder. "Oh yeah, he's mine! Make sure you take care of the kid's wounds and then come back as soon as you can." he's so cute when he leads! Jason thought as he followed orders.  
  
"Alright, you're going down!" Tommy grabbed his morpher. "It's morphin' time!" he pointed his morpher up to the sky. "Dragonzord!" His body was wrapped in green energy. He got into his standard attack stance and charged. They both yelled as they streaked toward the battle ahead.  
  
TBC  
  
so now that the first legit chapter is out I would like some feedback. I realize the first Chapter was very short but I simply need to get my story here to start it perhaps I can combine the two but I don't know. I am going to include a m/m Tommy and Jason but it won't be porn so don't worry. Also I left out the part that tells you about thee help because it's a suprise please let me know what you like/don't like 


	3. Chapter 3

3 

Jason had done as Tommy Instructed and taken Justin back to the command center. The Boy collapsed onto a bed that alpha had prepared and passed out. As Jason looked him over he could see that obviously the boy had been through a lot in the last few days. Justin moaned softly in his sleep as alpha brought a scanner over to look at him.

The red ranger was about to leave when someone Teleported into the command center. "Who are you?!" said a frightened young man garrbed in black. Jason didn't take a defensive stance as he turned to look at the new arrival. My name is Jason, Red Ranger. He extended his hand and the young man seemed convinced. "The name is Adam." He replied taking Jason's hand. "Black Ranger." Jason nodded. Just then, Adam saw Justin on a medical bed and panicked "Justin..." He yelped as Jason grabbed him by his arm. "He's all right, he just needs some rest. I need your help." Jason continued. "Get your morpher."

Tommy was blinded by rage a bit. His flurries were wild and his strikes were twice as hard and twice as fast. His dark counterpart seemed to be working effortlessly to dispell him, which only made him more angry. The next instant, the Green Ranger of this dimension retrieved his sword of darkness and took the attack to his good side. "You'll never stop me, how can you?" The evil ranger struck Tommy three times across the chest and Tommy resolved as ever fought through the pain. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger and countered the best he could, but he was still inexpirenced at the use of his enhanced powers.

Just as he thought of Jason. His friend arrived with a stranger using the black powers. "Tommy, this is Adam. We're going to cut in here." Tommy nodded as the Evil Dragon realized he was over matched and now having seen a new Jason, seriously confused, he fled. The three demophed and Adam had loads of questions, which the were happy to answer.

Back at the command center Adam watched over Justin and cursed himself for not staying with the kid, but he'd taken the off chance that scorpina was going to be able to be struck down because she was in open space ungaurded. Unfortunately he realized he'd been duped and went back to the command center immeadiately. Were this battle may have finally swung in the good guys favor.

"That's amazing." Adam said as he went around working in portions of the command center. Tommy followed suit and helped Adam. While they were working Aisha and Katherine appeared in the command center and again stories names and pleasantries exchanged. They all cleaned up portions of the command center. However, things stilled as Justin stired.

Adam was instantly by his side. "Justin, are you ok?" Adam asked gently as he helped the boy sit up. "I don't know." The boy sighed. "Sorry." Adam sat beside him on the medical bed. "Don't be sorry." Adam said. "I just couldn't hold my own against that guy." Tommy came over and knelt in front of him. "Hey, I couldn't even stand up to him, buddy." Again explanations were in order and when he was caught up with everyone. The youngest ranger didn't seem shocked at all. "So it worked." Zordon interjected. "You did a fine Job Justin. Your device worked well." The boy smiled.

Jason stared in awe an amazed and appreciative grin on his face. "You did that?" He asked chuckling. Justin only blushed and stayed silent. The command center was busy again and if he could have, Zordon would have cried.

"I want to know where that other Green Ranger is from." Rita spat as Billy nodded. "We almost have enough information to open our own dimensional rift and I don't want any screw ups now!" She was not angry like normal, but clearly put off. Her grin however told of how much she felt she had gained in the last months despite the fact that there were still rangers on earth.

Her power would stand unchallenged and the excitement of that kept her from becoming to over zealous and send down a monster and risk further damage of the already delicate population. She needed them to keep the circut complete. She didn't give a damn about some humans. As she would finish those thoughts, her Evil Ranger would appear to spoil her mood.

"Kat!" Justin crushed her in a hug. She grinned and returned the hug gently careful to avoid his injuries. "It's been forever." he said softly. "I know sweetie." It had been months since the rangers had been all together. This battle of delay and hinder had exhausted them all. Now, however, with their own Dragon Ranger, The offensive would begin.

End Chapter 3


	4. Offensive

4

They batted ideas around about what to do first and then how to do it. All six rangers seemed to be at some kind of an impass and then, the youngest ranger had an idea. "Why don't we give them what they want?" Justin asked to no one in particular. "We could draw them out and hopefully capture Billy." The others looked over at eachother as the plan ran through their heads. "We could grab Billy and..." They listened as his plan continued. Jason just marveled at this kid and how smart he was.

"They must have already succeeded in opening a rift and crossing time and dimension." Billy stated. Rita frowned. "Really? I couldn't tell. I swear, you get dumber the longer I keep you around." Billy glared at his empress. "Perhaps you'd like to do this on your own?" Billy bit out angrily. She strode across the room and stood an inch from his face. "I'd dearly love to, if I could." Billy smirked. "But you can't." and he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"We will soon discover their plans. When they move my empress, I shall spring the first trap." She grinned at this. "Perhaps you're worth it after all." Billy's evil grinned radiated through the room. The other monsters didn't trust him, but with evil imbued into his morpher, he was much more powerful than all of them, that's why he was a general.

Justin worked diligently as Adam and Tommy hovered over him making sure he had all the tools he needed. "You're sure this will work." Adam said for the billionth time. "Dude stop asking him that." Tommy chuckled."Sorry." Adam smiled. "I got it!" The boy exclaimed after connecting a few wires. He stepped away from the box and admired it. "This should get Billy's attention." He smiled at his handy worked. "What is it?" Adam asked standing behind Justin and placing his hands on the kid's shoulders. "It's a molecular displacer, or a telepoter in lamens terms. It's not exactly what Billy is after, but it should draw him out to us."

"Good work." Jason said from across the room. Deep in combat thought as he began to go over the next step in the strategy. "Thanks." Justin replied sheepishly. Jason had his plan as he stood up to gather the strange group of rangers he just hoped they would trust him even though they didn't even know him.

"So Justin, can you set this up and have it ready to go in the next hour?" Jason asked pointedly. "Oh yeah, easily." Justin seemed pretty enthusiastic. "Are you sure you are ok?" Adam asked his friend worried that his friend didn't realize the extent of his injuries. "I'm fine mom." the boy groaned as the girls laughed at his snipe at Adam.

"Ok good, now guys pay attention this is going to take a close to flawless plan to work." Jason had their attention now. "We draw Billy out, but since he's such a high priority to Rita, he's not likely to come alone." He started to disclose his plan in high detail as the other rangers nodded and were eager to take to their task. "Justin, do you understand what I want you to do?"

Justin was frowning, he hated this plan. "But why do I have to be the bait." Jason walked over and kneeled to look the blue ranger in the eye. "Because I am counting on Billy underestimating you because you're a kid." He won't question if it's a trap or not, atleast that's what I am hoping." Justin nodded, he understood, but he didn't like it. It was his work that helped bring the two new rangers here and he was going to play helpless. He was a little bitter, but when Kat smiled at him he felt a bit better.

"They are making their move now empress Rita. Let me go down and catch that little brat they think can replace me." Billy fumed. He'd show that little boy the beating of his life and he would enjoy it. Rita laughed and smiled. "Aren't we touchy?" she chimed at him. He just stared at her. "Well if you're so determined. Just take Scorpina with you." The former blue ranger nodded an affirmitive and prepared to go to earth.

The other rangers had left Justin down in an abandoned part of town where he could set up and test his equipment. Alpha was with him so it wasn't as if he was completely alone. He and alpha worked without talking and once the equipment was running he knew it was just about showtime. Alpha left having finished helping and right on cue, the guests this boy was expecting arrived.

"So Kid, you gonna give me the device or am I gonna have to hurt you." Justin looked at the man who had previously carried the blue power coin and smirked. "Come get it freak." He was just about to reach for his morpher, when someone grabbed him from behind and rushed him behind a building. "What are you doing here kid? This place is dangerous!" Justin looked shocked and then realizing what had happened, he started to scramble back out to his machine. "You don't understand." He snapped as the teen stranger grabbed his arm. "Stop." He shouted, but before he could shake him loose, Billy had nabbed his machine.

"Damn it!" Justin barked to the empty space as the Black Ranger fully Morphed appeared from nowhere and ran to Justin's aid. "What happened ?" Adam said confused. "Why didn't you call us!" Justin glared back at the young man behind him who looked extremly confused. "This guy grabbed me before I could morph." JUstin gritted angrily. And as Adam looked at him the dawn of recognition appeared on his face. "Rocky?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Adam yelped almost uncontrolably.

End chapter 4 


	5. In Shambles

5

It took all of Adam's stength to explain Rocky's interference. Jason was beyond pissed and Justin was down in the dumps about not being able to pull the plan off. Tommy was still not used to Jason's overpowering personality. He knew it's what gave the red ranger his cool head under pressure and guided people to him as a leader. It didn't mean he was easy to talk to however. So Tommy figured that he'd let Jason cool off for a while Kat seemed to be difusing the situation better than he could.

He found Justin just outside the command center. The boy looked dejected and just downright depressed. Tommy walked over quietly. He was always shy as a kid and still had the habit of being nervous in situations where the conversation would undoubtly turn personal. It was for this reason that he found it so hard to be honest about his feelings and Kim and Jason suffered for it.

"Hey." Tommy interjected into the silence. Justin shrugged and just stared into space. "I just want this to be over Tommy." Tommy stood silent. Justin continued. "This whole thing, I just wish the fighting could be over." He sighed and shrugged again. "I'm so lonely here. I'm out of place, like I shouldn't be here yet." Tommy searched for some words. "I can't be a ranger if everyone protects me, but then, I don't even feel like a ranger most of the time. I just want to be a kid or a ranger and somehow I'm stuck being both." He seemed to get more upset. Tommy just made himself more attentive. "Tommy, I'm...scared." Tommy walked up and placed his arm across Justin's shoulders. "We all are sometimes. Everthying you're thinking of now?...it's everything I thought of when Jason asked me to join the team." His arm squeezed Justin to him a little.

"Tommy, I...can't really talk to you about this." Justin said, suddenly he started shaking. Tears streaked down his face and he shook his head. "It's not your fault...it wasn't you...but in this place..." He didn't want to say it. He knew Tommy just wanted to help. "Tell me bud." Tommy calmly insisted. "In this time, the green ranger killed my parents." And like a shot Tommy was bolt upright. Terrified by this reavelation. He didn't even have words. Nothing would come to him. However, he calmed down when the boy turned to him and gave him a hug as he continued to cry. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it." Tommy Knelt down so he could hug him better. "No, I'm sorry Justin. And I'll do whatever I can to make him pay for his crimes." Justin didn't respond. However, Tommy knew he'd heard him.

So here they were alone at last. Two heroes pulled from their time and dimension to do battle for another Zordon and another group of rangers. Tommy was still overwhelmed a bit by his powers and Jason was completely calm and collected. He seemed to realize the shear gravity of the situation they were in and he wasn't flinching or panicking. Tommy admired him for that.

"So what do we do now?" Tommy asked simply. Jason shrugged "we'll find another opportunity. Though I suspect Billy has discovered we tricked them. So doing it again will be damned near impossible." Jason looked over Tommy who still looked distant and distracted. Jason sighed. "Is something on your mind bro?" Tommy shrugged off the question, but then decided to answer.

"Did you know I killed Justin's parents?" He caught himself then added. "I mean, not me, but me here." I keep wondering, what if there's a Justin back on our earth. Or what if I've laid waste to so many other earths."

Jason didn't say a word. How could he? He didn't understand how Tommy was used and controlled to destroy and do evil. And he didn't know how to ease his friend's mind. "I swear to you now Jase, I'm going to do all I can to help here and then, I'm going to finish this Green Ranger if it's the last thing I do." He said hallowly. Jason added to the silence that followed. "Just don't lose yourself in the process bro."

They both knew that was easier said than done.

Adam didn't know what to say to Rocky, he understood why he did what he did. However, he didn't know why Rocky had come all the way here. They had agreed when Adam left that Rocky wouldn't follow him. And yet now it seemed he had. Not only had the poor boy ruined their plan discovered the identities of all the rangers and put himself at risk of a beat down by their new leader. He had made Adams life all the more complex. Now it was on again. No doubt about it. It was only a matter of time before they found eachother's comfort to tempting to resist. He just hoped that Rocky would understand when the balance of life came through, the power comes first.

End chapter 5 


	6. GoldnMetal

6

Zordon had finally gotten the message he'd been hoping for. The final team member would arrive within the hour. Things having calmed enough in some of the other hot spots where good and evil fought. It was time to put the parts together and make a whole final plan. As Zordon watched Justin and alpha work away, he considered wether or not to offer the red power coin to Rocky. It may not be necessary. He didn't like the idea of inducting a new ranger with little expirience. These current ones were polished, but he'd just have to keep it in mind.

"What in the hell were you doing there Rocky?!" Adam shouted, clearly not caring, nor hearing the answer his friend gave. "Look, you can't follow me here." Adam was still battling his confusion when Rocky walked up behind him and hugged him. Adam leaned into the embrace. "We left this in the past." Adam stated almost imploring rocking to ignore it and continue with the hug. "You did." Rocky whispered. "I never did." As he whispered the last bit Adam closed his eyes and felt the embrace grow warm as lips reached his cheek. He could be pissed later.

Jason and Tommy continued to spar in the open space just below the command center. It was a nice thing to be able to do and it kept Jason's itch for battle in check and helped Tommy avoid his feelings of insecurity for a time. "Good combo bro." Jason smiled. As Tommy bowed. Taking the match three out of five. "We'll be ready should things pick up." Tommy smiled too. "Yeah, I feel pretty good." He wiped his brow with some towels that Alpha had tracked down with some clean clothes and such, seeing as how they were brought here with no time to pack a suitcase. The other rangers had places to stay, but Tommy and Jason, unfamiliar with the area chose to just camp near the command center. Something Tommy didn't exactly enjoy. Being in a cramped tent with his closterphobia wasn't easy and Jason had gotten so used to him waking up and freaking out that he seemed to react to Tommy while still managing to sleep.

Justin and Alpha continued work on Justin's most recent idea. Though alpha seemed to be less help than he was company, Justin didn't seem to mind. He furrowed his brow as he calculated a few things and went to a few buttons and fidgeted with them. "Zordon, did you go through my numbers? Do you think we have enough power?" Justin asking wearily as he looked over some readouts. "It should be fine blue ranger. Though I think a battle test is in order. We don't want any of you to discover that the new addition didn't work." Justin frowed a bit. "Yeah, you're right." His frowned turned into a smile "We'll just have to pick our spot, then, wham, they'll never see it comin'" He chuckled.

Jason and Tommy returned to the command center after a bit of idle chat and were in a reasonably good mood. However, that would change. "Rangers, observe the viewing globe." The three present did as instructed. Billy was currently working with what looked like Justin's teleport machine. However, Justin saw several alterations and alarm bells went off in his head. "Oh no, we've gotta stop him. The device he has may not move acorss dimensions yet, but he's almost there." JUstin was upset. This was all that Rocky guys' fault, he thought bitterly. "You three go on. I will contact the other rangers and have them meet you there." Zordon commanded. "And may the power potect you." And with that, the rangers were gone.

Jason took the lead as they approached the target area. Morphed and ready, they were on high alert. "Tommy, keep your eyes pealed. Justin, when we get there, go after your machine and destory it." Jason ordered, both his teamates nodded compliance. They were about to call Zordon to say they didn't see anthing when Justin finally saw his machine in the distance. "There it is! Let's go!" Justin shouted with excitment. His body filled with adrenaline as his teen counter parts protested his head on approach. He was only 10 feet from the machine when Billy, several putties and scorpina apeared. Tommy and Jason split off and attacked scorpina and the putties as Justin got set to square off against the ranger gone bad. He attacked with a flury of offense, but clearly, Billy was the superior fighter as he slammed several punches into the boy's chest and face. Justin was quick to take a new stance and hope that an opening to destory the machine would pop up.

"Stupid boy blue." Billy spat. "I did this to bring you here. I will take those powers back." Billy's smile was slight but evil intent all over it. Justin stood angrily defiant. "Hey, listen, for a smart guy, you sure make a lot of mistakes." He grinned and he sort of wished the man in front of him could see it. "I may be a kid, but I am also a ranger." He pointed his finger at Billy. "Now you'll see what I can do." He clenched his fist and hoped this wouldn't go badly. "Metalic Armor, power up!" He shouted. He looked himself over. The costume sparkled and he almost jumped with excitment, it had worked. Now the battle test was next.

He attacked Billy again. It was still to no avail, he just was too outmatched by the veteran and the blue armor though protecting him from Billy's attacks didn't provide any counter for his lack of expirience. Billy laughed. "You can't stop me." He said into the air. Jason and Tommy appeared next to there comrade as they had run scorpina off. This provided the momentary distraction Justin needed and he took aim and fired on his machine with his blade blaster. The Dark ranger didn't even move. A split second later, all three rangers sprang on him. He fought them off nearly effortlessly. Several rounds of fighting later, they knew they were in trouble. 

"Mind if I help out?" The three heros looked over to see a man dressed in a gold and black ranger costume holding a large staff. "I don't have any idea who you are, but stay out of this." Billy barked. He took an attack stance and the golden figured stepped in front of the tired rangers. "The name is KingRanger and you won't be battling with them anymore. Your fight is with me." The gold ranger yelled. Rita's General grinned. "So be it." He was about to attack when the gold ranger's staff opened and spit several balls of energy at him knocking the wind out of him. "Grrrr! I'll be backed." He cursed as he teleported away.

When they got back to the command center the three rangers demophed. However, their mysterious guest did not. Zordon spoke and so that drew their attention away from him. "Rangers, I'd like you to meet the gold ranger. He is a protector from a distant world who has come to aid us in our time of need. This could not have come at a better time since it apears that others are now aware of what Rita has been trying to do and are moving to claim their own chance at earth. Gold Ranger, the time has come for you to reveal your identity." Zordon's words didn't phase them. They just wanted to meet this new guy.

The Gold Ranger powered down and two jaws dropped and a third's was all smiles. "A kid, you're a kid?" Justin asked, clearly enthusiastic about this prospect. "My name is Rikki." The boy, who looked to be about 14 announced to the boy infront of him. "Wow another kid ranger. This is so cool." Justin was stuck on that for a while but eeventually everyone's hand was shaken and all the rangers met the new ally.  
End Chapter 6

A/N So now I have all the rangers and cross relationships started we can start with some major battles soon. Yay. 


End file.
